Tactician of Frost
by Invisible Prince
Summary: In the ruins of time Robin and Chrom meet their future son Morgan. Born with the gift of ice magic, Morgan, with his sister Lucina and the rest of time travelers they will prevent the end of the world. Now then let the ice puns begin! Rated T for the regular violence.


**(Before we begin this story a fun little challenge is to count of up all the ice puns found within each chapter and saying how many you found in the reviews. With that out of the way let's begin )**

As the Shepherds were marching to the ruins of time Robin and her husband Chrom had decided to ask their future daughter, Lucina, a question.

"So Lucina since you are from the future we want to ask if you have any siblings." Chrom had asked walking alongside his wife and daughter.

"Oh of course, how could I of forgotten to tell you about, my younger brother, Morgan." The nineteen year old seemed rather embarrassed at forgetting to mention having a sibling since she has been with them for a week. "Oh, Morgan, that's a cute name tell us about him." Robin asked already trying to picture him in her head coming up with either a mini-Chrom or possibly a male miniature her. "Well, not counting the years I have been in the past he is twelve years old. He is rather short, standing about three inches shorter than Nah". Chrom and Robin nodded knowing who Nah was being already the shortest Shepherd, (or second once they find Morgan). "What else, he is extremely sweet and caring having several different talents such as cooking, singing, massaging, playing piano or at least in the event Morgan didn't forget since most piano's and other things wood were destroyed to be used as fire fuel." "He sounds nice.' Robin said wanting to meet her future son. "He is also the greatest mage out of the time travelers capable of using a kind of magic no one else _Ice Magic_ which he wanted to excel more in so to due that he willingly sacrificed his own ability to use other forms of combat magic to ascend his ice magic ten fold."

Merely seconds after Lucina finished that sentence that was a shout **"Freeze!"** while the voice sounded very young, it gave a commanding tone, causing the air around started to drop in temperature. "Morgan's here." Lucina said with a grin on her face.

There in the ruins of time the Shepherds were seeing a small blue haired boy surrounded by a group of risen, the Shepherds began to engage combat with the undead warriors. The boy unleashed flurry of spells a light blue ball of energy formed near the palm of his hand with icy tendrils coming from out of it hitting a variety of enemies. He chucked a glowing snowball that hit a risen entrapping it an a giant ice cube he then pushed it causing the ice cube to crash into several of the risen.

After an immense amount of fighting the royal family had reached the boy. "Mom, Luci, Dad? I thought I would never find you guys!". Morgan had hugged his family now reunited, "Oh wait I forgot my name is-" "Morgan, I know Lucina told us." Robin said allowing Morgan to snuggle up her smiling. "So Morgan how long have you been in the past for?" Lucina asked "Oh about thirty minutes at most" Lucina's jaw dropped "Morgan I have been in the past for two years yet you were worried about not seeing me only after 30 minutes?". Lucina stated with her arms crossed. "Well, I have a hard time sleeping when your not around. As well you look bigger than before we left to the past, in a good way of course." "I can't stay mad at you get over here you little snuggle bug." Lucina embraced her brother in a hug when Frederick came over. "Milord we have retrieved Naga's tear." Chrom and Frederick engaged in a conversation while Robin joined her children in the hug noting that ironically while Morgan used ice magic he was extremely warm like a fire place.

Later when they had set up camp Robin and Lucina talked with Morgan in the siblings now shared tent. "So Morgan would you be able to tell us where any of the others might be?" Lucina asked sitting next to the boy. "Wait how would Morgan know where any of the other future kids would be?" Robin wondered "You see mom, I have the ability to see in another locations had long as they are in cold environments such as Regna Ferox. Also to answer your question I found Noire she is up northeast." "Who is Noire?" "Tharja's daughter and our best friend." Lucina answered to her mother, Robin glad that her children's best friend was the daughter of Tharja her best friend. "We have to go find her Luci!" Morgan said with a determined look in his eyes. "Tomorrow Morgan, you need a recharge" "But Luci-" "No buts Morgan you need to sleep." Lucina said shutting down Morgan's outburst "Besides we both know that Noire is capable of taking care of herself, remember that hoard of risen that got into camp in the future?" Lucina asked "Oh yeah, she almost caused a forest fire, boy that was hectic." The siblings shared a laugh while Robin wasn't surprised hearing about Noire since Tharja and Henry were both wild cards.

Later when Morgan was sleeping Lucina was talking with her mother. "Here are some things you need to know about Morgan." "Um okay sure Lucina." "As you know while most weapons can only be used so many times if Morgan uses up all of his magic energy in one day he will fall unconscious, it happened once during a battle, he risked his life trying to save me and the other time travelers, and it took two weeks for Morgan to become conscious please I can't watch Morgan all the time so I'll need your help to make sure he doesn't push himself too far." "Of course Lucina he is my son and I can tell how much he means to you." "Also after Morgan wakes up from sleeping the it is like recharge make Morgan's magic at full capacity, and you saw how he pushed the risen in a giant ice cube?" Robin nodded, "Well Morgan in reality is physically weak, sure he is fast without the use of his magic and his sword skills are pretty good, he can't really defend himself in the even he is unarmed and not using magic. Because of that he uses his cryokinesis (Yes that is a real word, yes I had to look it up to double check) the ability control ice to create the illusion that he can launch his ice projectiles psychically rather than using his mind to do so." Lucina explained, "Thank you for telling me this sweetie, now then you better go off to bed, make sure you wake up early so you won't get a cold breakfast." Robin laughed at her little joke before hugging her daughter. Lucina smiled and walked backed to her tent after the hug thinking about how cool her mom was.

When she got into her tent Morgan was still snoozing peacefully making the cute whistley noises he normally makes when he sleeps. Due to not having Morgan hugs for two years instead of getting into her own bed she sneaked into Morgan's bed behind him and wrapped her arms around him both a loving protective way, Lucina's hope was now higher than before now that she had reunited with her little brother.


End file.
